livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Work In Progress (Disposable Hero)
Basic Information Race: Race Class: Class Level: Level Experience: Experience Alignment: Alignment Languages: Languages Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 00 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 00 +0 (00 pts) CON: 00 +0 (00 pts) INT: 00 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 00 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 00 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 00 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 00 = + DEX (00) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 00 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 00' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Favored Class: Favored Class (Favored option taken) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character